An electronic component may include one or more semiconductor devices in a package with outer contacts. The outer contacts are used to mount the electronic component on a redistribution board, such as a printed circuit board. The package may include a housing which covers the semiconductor device and the internal electrical connections from the semiconductor device. The outer contacts of the package may have different forms, for example, pins, lands or solder balls.